The present invention relates to an assembling device for supplying and assembling a part on an object.
There have been proposed various assembling devices for assembling a part on an object. For example, an assembling device for attaching a circuit board to a chassis with screws has been proposed as shown in FIGS. 16 and 17 of the accompanying drawings.
The proposed assembling device has a head 1000 movable in an X-axis direction for supplying a screw 1003 to a circuit board 1001 and a chassis 1002.
The screw 1003 is supplied to the head 1000 from a screw supply unit 1005 mounted on a table 1004. The screw supply unit 1005 is placed on an upper surface 1006 of the table 1004, and occupies a portion of the table 1004.
The screw supply unit 1005 is placed on the upper surface 1006 of the table 1004 because the head 1000 can be moved only in a movement range L along the X-axis direction. Therefore, the screw supply unit 1005 has to be positioned within the movement range L.
Accordingly, an area 1007 shown as hatched in FIG. 16, that can be practically used for work on the upper surface 1006 of the table 1004 is limited because of the presence of the screw supply unit 1005. In order to be able to place a larger circuit board 1001 or chassis 1002 on the table 1004, the area 1007 on the table 1004 has to be increased, and the movement range L of the head 1000 in the X-axis direction has to be increased. Stated otherwise, the assembling device has to be increased in overall size.
Since the screw supply unit 1005 is placed on the upper surface 1006 of the table 1004, there are limitations on the sizes of the circuit board 1001 and the chassis 1002 which are workpieces that can be placed on the table 1004. Another disadvantage is that after the circuit board 1001 and the chassis 1002 are fastened together by screws, the screw supply unit 1005 presents an obstacle to replacing them with a new circuit board 1001 and chassis 1002.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an assembling device which solves the above problems, can be reduced in size, and allows an object or a workpiece to be replaced efficiently.
According to the present invention, there is provided an assembling device for supplying and assembling a part on an object, comprising a table and a first moving means disposed above the table, the first moving means including a guide and a movable body, the guide extending in a first direction parallel to a surface of the table out of a range in which the table is positioned, the movable body being movable to a position out of the range in which the table is positioned.
The first moving means further comprising the guide extending in the first direction, the movable body movable along the guide, and a holder for holding a head detachably on the movable body, the guide has a protruding guide projecting along the first direction from the range in which the table is positioned.
The assembling device further comprises second moving means disposed on the table and movable in a second direction transverse to the first direction, the object being mounted on the second moving means.
The assembling device further comprises parts supply means disposed in a position below the protruding guide.
The holder is capable of replacing a parts assembling head with another head for processing an object.
The guide of the first moving means is supported on columns vertically extending from opposite ends of the table.
The holder has an actuator for moving the head on the guide in a third direction transverse to the first direction and also transverse to the second direction.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which preferred embodiments of the present invention are shown by way of illustrative example.